


Just Can't Stay Away

by hchollym



Series: The Genius & The Jock [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Slash, Slight Age Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Farkle knows that he shouldn't be here with Thor when he's still dating Smackle, he also knows that he won't stop coming back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling inspired, so I decided to make a little sequel to my other Farkle/Thor story, but this can still stand alone from the other one. 
> 
> I may write another story from Thor's POV, but only if someone is interested in reading it, so please let me know if you are! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! <3

Farkle knows that he shouldn't be doing this. He has a girlfriend - a girlfriend that flirts with his two best friends - but a girlfriend nonetheless. The dating ‘scene’ has changed quite a bit from the traditional form, and as such, the rules to dating have changed, but Farkle is fairly certain that it is still considered inappropriate to be underneath another guy when you have a girlfriend. 

They have taken to meeting at Thor’s house. His parents are rarely home, and even when they are, they tend to leave their son alone. He’s 17, and as far as they know, he’s never been interested in guys, so they don’t feel as if they have anything to worry about when he spends time alone with Farkle in his room. They probably chalk it up to typical teenage behavior and wanting independence from his parents. 

It’s during one of those times that Farkle reflects on the accuracy of Thor’s name. He _is_ like a god: fierce, intense, and larger than life. Farkle feels a mixture of intimidation and awe when he's around him. He thinks he should feel lucky - he _does_ feel lucky - that a god like Thor chooses to spend his time with a mortal like him. He feels the need to worship him, though it sounds silly even to him. 

A part of him doesn't like being a dirty little secret, but another, larger part of him is glad about it. He selfishly doesn't want to share this - whatever it is - with anyone else; not even his friends. It's _their_ secret. 

But when Thor kisses down his chest, Farkle decides that maybe he should have been named Loki instead, because everywhere that his lips touch feels like it's on fire. Farkle is burning from the inside out, though he knows that is not physically possible, but he thinks that he wouldn't mind dying this way if it was. 

Thor likes to nibble and suck on his pale flesh until it leaves a mark. It's always in a place that is usually covered by clothes, so there is no risk that anyone will see it unless he takes his shirt off in front of them. That’s highly unlikely to happen, since Farkle is quite conservative about his body even around his friends, so the only possibility would eventually be Smackle. He thinks that's the point though. 

Thor never says anything, but Farkle can feel the possessiveness flowing off him in waves. He wonders if perhaps Thor _wants_ Smackle to see the marks; to know that even though they are dating, Farkle belongs to someone else. The thought makes him feel a combination of guilt and arousal. He likes feeling owned; that someone actually wants him enough to be jealous. The idea makes warmth bubble in his stomach.

Smackle had been jealous before, but it just didn't feel the same - not when she made her attraction to Lucas clear a moment later. Thor has Nikki and Francesca, but Farkle doesn't feel threatened by them. For some reason, he knows that what he and Thor share is bigger than what the older teen has with the two girls. It’s something raw and passionate; too incredible to deny. 

He can see it in Thor’s eyes when he holds Farkle’s gaze as he kisses every inch of Farkle’s chest. He sees it when Thor stops right above his waistline, licking his lips and looking to Farkle for permission, which Farkle always grants. Thor looks at him the same way when their positions are reversed, and Farkle is tasting and exploring every inch of the older teen’s incredible body. 

So even though Farkle knows that he shouldn't be here, he also knows that he won't stop coming back for more.


End file.
